Hunt for the Witch
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: Sequel to Witch Hunt. Gouenji is going on a journey. A Hunt for the Witch; Fubuki Shirou. But along the way, he'll make new friends and new enemies. But will he ever find Fubuki? Or is Gouenji destined never to be with his true love?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone! ! ! - I haven't forgotten what I said a long time ago; so here is what some have been waiting for...**

**Hunt for the Witch. That's right; this is the sequel to the story that brought tears and sadness to whoever admits they cried. I really do hope you all like this story just as much as the other one or better even.**

**I will not beg for reviews and I certainly will NOT beg you not to flame, it's as simple as that, but if you do flame- whatever. I won't take notice of it, you don't scare me flamers! ! ! ! ! - *Stroking a White Tiger's head* - Or my little friend here...**

**Anything else to say...? I don't think so, other than this is more GouFubu and I believe I should tell you now that as we already know; I don't freaking own Inazuma Eleven! Level-5 does but they don't own this story so that's one point to me... mwahahahaha!**

**Jeez, I've gone mad... Please continue to read and take note that this takes place two years after the events of Witch Hunt and it's going to be one chapter. Now... with that in mind, let's begin.**

**.**

**Hunt for the Witch. **

**Chapter One: Prologue.**

**.**

"_**...But only fate could decide on what was to happen to these star crossed lovers..."**_

_**Two years after Fubuki Shirou escaped the Village of Inazuma- Gouenji started to realise that time wasn't going to wait for him. He needed to escape the village and find his loved one or risk losing the one he needed. That wasn't going to be easy but he knew it was the only solution to end the pain that clung to his heart. **_

_**But thanks to his position as a prince, he had no time to plan and the years flew by- but no more.**_

_**If you love something, you should let it go... But not always is that the way you see it, or what you want to believe.**_

_**So how will this story end? Will it be happily ever after... or is that all just the dream of a heart broken prince?**_

**.**

It was a windy day in the Village of Inazuma. Leaves were blowing, trees were swaying and people were holding their personal belongings close to them. Children were playing with their friends or family and most adults were decked in warm clothes along with their off-springs.

"It's a windy day onii-chan, please promise me you will get home soon..." a girl spoke. It was Gouenji Yuuka- the only daughter and second child of Inazuma's current king; Gouenji Hisao.

Even though it had only been two years, Yuuka had grown up into a fine child- with soft brown-pink hair, fair skin and deep onyx eyes.

Meanwhile; Gouenji had matured into a handsome _man _that girls would faint as soon as he looked at them. His hair now had part of it downwards like a leaf on a tulip, as for his eyes – they stayed the same onyx shade but his skin had darkened on a tiny bit.

"Don't worry Yuuka, I will." Gouenji chuckled to his sister before ruffling her hair and turning to the door. As the ten year old heard the door click, she sighed. Young or not, she was very mature and she could tell when he felt pained or depressed. She now understood just how much the witch trial had hurt him so much he couldn't even find words to say. She knew how pain could change a person, but all she wanted was for her brother to forget the sad past and focus on what should be a bright future.

'I wish you'd move on brother.' Were Yuuka's last thoughts before she walked back into the kitchen to finish her brunch of cheese and tomato sandwiches with a mug of mint tea.

**.**

Meanwhile, Gouenji was strolling through the village; observing the happy faces of children, teens, adults, elderly... _couples._

"They want to be happy but..." Gouenji whispered as he peered at another couple. "They took the only true love I ever had..."

In no time, Gouenji found himself standing outside a familiar building. Slowly, Gouenji opened the wooden doors and took quiet steps into the tall building. Once inside, the few people sitting down turned their heads to get a better view of the visitor; once they knew who it was, they stood up and bowed politely to him.

Gouenji never was a fan of all the attention he got- all of that was when he was a kid. And even then it made him very nervous.

"Gouenji-sama, what brings you to the Church?" Hibiki asked as he finished dusting the silver cross that lay on the altar; glistening with pride and joy. Two things Gouenji certainly wasn't feeling...

"Nothing too complicated, I just came to drop this off." The platinum blonde replied before handing out a tiny little bag filled with many coins.

"That's very kind of you. The church is extremely grateful of your donations." Hibiki praised with his trademark smile.

"It's nothing, but there is another matter I wish to discuss with you. In private."

Hibiki looked at Gouenji, something seemed off, and the young royal was staring at the ground with strict eyes that seemed glazed with worry.

"Alright then, if you come into my office and we'll discuss it further."

Within a moment, the two people were in the room.

"What is it?"

"Well... as you may recall a year ago, I told you that I fell in love with someone." Gouenji started while Hibiki nodded.

"Well do you remember Fubuki?"

"The witch?"

"Um... yeah. Well you see... the thing is... it's him. He's the one I... the one I love." Gouenji softly admitted before turning his gaze to the floor.

Meanwhile, Hibiki looked at him with slight shock- though he tried to look neutral about it.

"Is there some sort of assistance you need from the church?"

Gouenji looked up to the bearded man and took a deep breath out.

"I'm leaving. But I need you to keep this a secret between us." Gouenji spoke with a serious tone that gave the priest his second shock in only two minutes.

"Why did you tell me then, though I'm honoured you trust me that well but it puzzles me?"

"Well, this is my favourite place in all of Inazuma. I plan to find my love, but I am unsure as to whether or not I'll ever return. So... as a royal, I'm allowed to leave any amount of my inheritance to anyone and so I wish to give it to you." Gouenji explained while Hibiki stayed silent to take in all of this information. First; Gouenji's leaving and now he's giving an amount of money to him.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Hibiki-san. Please understand my reason for it. Father will not understand if I simply tell him the whole idea." Gouenji stated while Hibiki nodded- completely understanding what Gouenji meant.

"I suppose you do have a point, but please. Promise me you will remain in contact with us. I doubt your servants would appreciate you running away and never contacting them again," Hibiki chuckled earning a responding chuckle from Gouenji.

"Don't worry; I intend to remain in contact with Inazuma."

Hibiki smiled and nodded in approval to the statement. Because it was the end of the discussion- Gouenji bowed to Hibiki and opened the door to leave the office and after a few minutes; the church.

**.**

When Gouenji did get home ten minutes later, he was greeted with a hug from his little sister before Hisao called him.

"Yes father?" Gouenji asked as he stepped into his father's study. The aging man now had grey hairs showing in his hair and beard and his eyes seemed to be a shade lighter while his skin remained tanned.

"I have some news for you. Tonight I will be holding a grand ball for family and friends. I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight. There will be some princess' coming to the ball, surely you will find a perfect match in one of these women." Hisao explained before he let his son have a chance to respond.

Since Gouenji already knew what was going to happen, he said nothing and dismissed himself from his father's study. Yes; even if Gouenji was an adult now, his father hadn't passed away yet, meaning as far as anyone was concerned- Gouenji wasn't the king yet.

"Again... really father... really?" Gouenji quietly asked himself before shaking his head and walking up to his bedroom.

When he did get inside, the new maid; Francine bowed to him and left his room.

Gouenji looked on the bed and saw the black suit laid out on his satin duvet. The boy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes in boredom before grabbing a book off his dresser.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a rip and the noise of scribbled writing.

**.**

Hours later, the hall had been decorated and food had been prepared to a five- star standard. All was looking good, noisy, but good. The guests were happy and content with the food, refreshments and music.

"Gouenji-sama, would you like a drink?" Aki asked as she held out a tray to the aforementioned. The platinum haired male smiled and took a glass of red wine before walking over to a familiar person.

"Afuro. Long time no see eh?"

The honey-blonde haired boy looked to Gouenji and smiled in approval to the greeting.

"It has hasn't it? The years just fly?" Aphrodi chuckled as he sipped more of his white wine.

Over the years; Aphrodi had changed drastically. His long hair had now been cut much shorter to his shoulders and had light azure highlights located at the ends, where as his eyes had a more mature look to them. His skin hadn't changed but his height had and he was only an inch shorter than Gouenji. Heck; even Aphrodi's attire had changed and for now- he was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt.

"So how have you been? I heard about that... _witch_ incident." Aphrodi spoke as he placed the glass down and held his arms.

"Oh that... I... well I guess it's still a shock." Gouenji really did have to think of what he said; the witch was the guy he loved after all.

"Ah, well I hope it didn't come as too much of a shock to you."

"Oh uh... Not... really. No." Gouenji wanted the other male to shut up about this- not being rude but it was making it even harder to lie. So thank god Aphrodi's father called him over, at least he had an excuse to go away.

As he watched the other male excuse himself, he immediately walked away before he passed anyone else he knew.

"These formal events... such a bore..." Gouenji sighed to himself before grabbing another glass of red wine and gulping it down in one.

With a near hazy mind, Gouenji decided to forget staying downstairs any longer and set his target as getting to his bed in one piece.

As he walked slowly, he started to consider packing his bags before sleeping. 'Maybe it'd be best to do it now?' Gouenji thought; really unsure of what to do or where to start. But as he twisted the door knob, he looked around the huge interior and realised something.

If he was to search for his beloved, he didn't want to leave with any hurtful memories.

Shaking his head, he decided to start packing simple things like clothes and cloths, about two books, a big waterproof looking sheet for some reason and other things.

That was all he needed to do for now, he'd take the next steps in the morning.

**.**

Early in the morning, when the sun light streamed through his window, Gouenji slowly but surely woke up and looked at the side of his bed. The bag was slightly open and packed up with stuff.

"Oh yeah." Gouenji reminded himself as he got dressed into a simple outfit consisting of a white long sleeved shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

As he continued to pack his bag, Gouenji realised something. If he left the village, his father would go looking for him. He needed a disguise. So looking towards the mirror, Gouenji took out a few things from his drawer. A comb, two earrings- one green and one purple and some azure blue hair dye.

Gouenji held the comb tightly and started to run it through his hair- as he did, his hair flattened and rested over his shoulders. Secondly, Gouenji took the bottle of hair dye and poured it into a little bowl before dipping the comb into it and combing the ends of his hair and some other parts of it- finally; when he (Gouenji) was done with his hair, he inserted the two earrings into his left ear and took a step back to examine himself and the time.

_7.10am_

"I guess this is it then..." Gouenji sighed as he took out one more thing from his wardrobe- a simple black cloak.

Slowly, he draped the cloak around his shoulders and picked up his small bag. Thankfully, his father and everyone else wasn't going to wake up until 7.15am so Gouenji still had five minutes to get out if he wanted to do it without being caught.

As he jogged down the corridor, the floorboards slightly creaked but that didn't make him stop. 7.12am came and Gouenji could already hear someone getting out of their bed or _beds. _

"Shit! The servants." Gouenji quietly cursed and quickened his pace until he reached the main doors and literally _flung_ them open and bolted out of his home.

With no time to spare, Gouenji ran down the path clutching his bag tightly and holding his cloak with a just as tight grip.

Inside the castle however, only some of the newer servants heard a noise.

"What was that Nozomiko?"One of the servants/ maids asked as she looked to the brunette woman.

"It was probably the wind hitting the doors or something." The older female sighed before continuing to walk down the corridor with the younger woman.

Outside however, was actually windy and Gouenji- along with others in the village- had trouble keeping their belongings in their grasp, the way the wind blew reminded Gouenji of how he ended up meeting Fubuki. As Gouenji stood behind a tree, he dropped his bag and put up the hood so no one would recognise him.

When he did continue his walk, and got to the exit of the village- he took one last look at the village and his home. That was the last gaze he gave before he continued to walk out on the long dusty road, unsure of where it would take him.

This... was the start of his journey. It was the _Hunt for the Witch._

**.**

**Oh my god. That was so long to freaking write. I think it was about 5 days! ! ! ! **

**Anyway, this is one hell of a long prologue for some reason I need to think of, but at least it means you have something detailed and good (I hope, *fingers crossed*) to read.**

**My next update to this won't be for a long while due to life tearing me apart from (usually not for long though.) Hopefully this chapter will keep you busy until I decide to update, and note to self: I should really update **_**Diary of an Otaku.**_** But who knows how soon or late that will be.**

**And don't worry, I will actually write a story for a pairing other than GouFubu. Maybe EndoKaze is my next option, or FudouKidou, or GenSaku, or NaguAtsu, or HiroMido or some other pairing I decide should have a spotlight.**

**I think I should go now; I don't have anything else to say. **

**No flames; Self explanatory. R You decide. Enjoy the story; Hope you do.**

**And from me, Goodbye.**

**BTW, did you see how I used Gouenji's InaGO Fifth Sector appearance; he'll be keeping that for a while too. Fubuki won't use so much of his InaGO appearance, but oh well. That's just life eh? And mostly because I already have different plans to how he's going to be when he makes an appearance.**

**There's the only hint you're getting so ha! You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplation

**I'm back everyone! Hope you've enjoyed chapter one of Hunt for the Witch because here's chapter two. To be honest with you, I wanted to kill time. I have no homework -mentally thinking YOSH!- and I don't know what to do besides listen to Nightcore, Ke$ha, Vocaloid ect... **

**Thanks to those who have faved, followed and reviewed so far- hope you enjoy this chapter as much.**

**What else do you want me to say? WELL! -Intimidating glare that can kill- I don't own Inazuma Eleven but this story is mine, mine, MINE!**

**Notes for my reviewers:**

_To: StarLikeShadow and FateXDestiny 22-3-9;_

**I know, seriously Gouenji! TWO YEARS! Then again, he did have a lot of studying in the way and being a young prince does have its negatives too... but why you leave Yuuka! Thanks for the reviews, they gave me so many.**

_To: Starlite1997, KysShish and Anna Snowfields;_

**Thanks for your support and reviews. I really appreciate them and I'm glad you think it will be a great story.**

_To: Medicine;_

**Thanks for the review and I'm really trying to think of a good NaguAtsu story! Thanks for the NaguAtsu-supportive review!**

_To: Bookworm868;_

**Yes! I did steal your white tiger. And I'd do it again! Mwahahahahha! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Hunt for the Witch.**

**Chapter Two: Contemplation.**

* * *

Clutching his hood tightly; Gouenji slowly walked down the dusty roads- keeping his head held down. His view shifted every now and then but remained down below to prevent recognition from someone- not that it was too likely someone would be that nosy but who knows?

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _His shoes snapped some of the mini limestones that lay on the floor, up ahead from where Gouenji walked; a forest stood tall and proud. Tall trees, thick bushes. His vision directed to the jade area and surveyed the possibility of being found.

"Wonder what's inside?" Gouenji mumbled, still clearing his head from his previous thoughts before debating on whether or not to enter the seemingly forbidden land- with no success to his negative perspective's argument. As the prince trod through the quiet terrain- his mind wandered to his past once more.

"Two years goes quick." Gouenji said as he removed the hood and shook his head for a minute. The interior of the forest was quite the opposite of what he imagined. There were large spaces where trees had been cut, as if the wood chunks weren't enough proof. The bushes weren't as thick as he first imagined either, in fact; the interior of the forest wasn't at all as intimidating as expected.

Gouenji looked around at the big garden but figured out camping this near his home village would _NOT _be such a good idea for the whole 'I am leaving to find my love and I don't intend on coming back' idea- so really, this forest was out of the question but at least he had somewhere he could contemplate when he felt distressed.

As Gouenji made his way out of the secluded area; he realised the forest was much bigger than he thought and he could see a pair of twins; a girl with white hair, pale skin and blue eyes, and a boy with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Excuse me."

The girl looked first and nudged her brother before motioning for him to speak.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you tell me where the nearest village is?"

The boy had to think for a minute before his sister started to sign something with her fingers- making Gouenji come to the conclusion she couldn't talk or just didn't want to.

"Yeah, there's a village up north. Just follow the road and turn right at the fifth junction." The boy turned to his sister before he removed a lone black feather from the female's hair.

"Is this yours?"

Gouenji looked puzzled. That raven feather just suddenly appeared in the young girl's hair, no birds had passed so where did it come from... unless-

"I think so, can I have it?" The boy looked to his sister who shrugged and slowly nodded, allowing the boy to hand Gouenji the feather. The black fluffy object felt soft and weightless- _like that scarf two years ago._

"Um... Mister?" the girl's voice was quiet but sounded strained. Gouenji looked to her before she exhaled and spoke again. "Be careful. The lands up ahead are known to harbour wolves- mostly the forests with the bluebell bushes."

The boy's eyes widened with shock as he realised he forgot to mention that. Never-the-less, Gouenji thanked the duo for their information and set off once more.

* * *

"_Brother? Isn't that-"_

"_I couldn't see his face- but chances are it might be. Still... we can't jump to conclusions."_

* * *

By the sound of his stomach, it was probably about 8.30am or something like that. Logs were standing in the distance by the first junction so Gouenji seized this opportunity to sit down and eat some of the rice he packed- knowing there weren't many chances of being spotted by a villager- hopefully those teens weren't from his village or knew anyone from there.

The breeze was light now and by the time Gouenji finished his small mini-pouch of rice, he decided to rest the hood on his head and think. Think of all the good times. Think of his family, his friends. Think of how his family must be feeling about now (which, just so we're clear; they are currently flooding the area with questions of Gouenji's whereabouts, hopefully Hibiki was keeping quiet.) But most of all. Think of how his love was feeling- wherever he was. Hopefully, he was far away- so Gouenji would not have to look back to his village until he was older.

His mind soon drifted into a realm of question and contemplation.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**I never knew just how much. You meant to me.**_

_**I never realised, it could've been he and she.**_

_**Now I'm sitting, I'm waiting all alone. **_

_**I'm waiting.**_

_**Waiting. For a lost cause. **_

_Was that all their love would ever be? A Lost Cause. Something that could no longer be? Something that was so impossible it might as well not exist?_

_Question had clouded his mind for so long, and the irony was that was the only question that clouded his mind._

"_Shuuya. Princess Aika has arrived." The sound of Hisao's voice rang out throughout the walls of the mansion._

"_Looks like I'll have to put on another poker face." Gouenji sighed to himself before he tried to force a believable smile on his face in the hopes that this girl wouldn't cry, scream or threaten early death when Gouenji turned her down._

_That's just the way it was, the way it is, but not the way it will be. _

"_I will find you. Fubuki."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

He was going to stick to his promise, no matter what.

"No matter what." Gouenji repeated before he sat up and stretched out- ready to journey once more.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

Gouenji followed the instructions of the boy and found himself standing in front of a familiar village he once used to visit.

Teikoku Village.

The sign stood proud above the archway and on the other side you could see children playing and laughing. Elders were also having a good day; enjoying the breeze as it whipped the village ever so gently.

"Breath in. And go." Gouenji reassured himself before he took his first steps into the area. Upon arrival, it seemed someone had recognised him from under his cloak and was already going to harass him with kindness and greetings.

"Long time, no see; Gouenji." Genda smiled as he watched the young prince take off his hood.

"Shh, keep that on a low tone. I don't want people to know who I am; you know I've always held a dislike for unwanted attention. Please- just call me- uh," Gouenji didn't plan on what alias name he should take on. Luckily; Genda was a master at excuses on the spot and already made a name for him.

"Alright _Ishido,_ I'm just pleased to see you again. It's been what- six years?"

Gouenji nodded, in approval to both the alias name and the question. "How are things with you and Sakuma?"

Genda blushed at the name and merely chuckled. "Uh, they're good. We're actually... well, come in closer."

Gouenji shifted his head closer and listened to his friend whisper _"Engaged" _Into his ear. The platinum blonde's eyes widened as he then realised that Genda had confessed to him a while ago that he did like Sakuma.

"So he'll be Genda Jirou?"

"That's marriage."

Gouenji thought it'd be best not to mention how their name would make them sound like brothers. Jirou and Kojirou- some things best left unsaid, wouldn't you agree?

"Well, that's good." Gouenji was jealous. He could've been married to the only one he loves but no, villagers don't want him happy. I mean come on, Fubuki wouldn't even hurt a fly... hopefully, but he was a gentle person.

A witch; yes, but a gentle person nether the less.

"Thanks. The wedding's in three months. You're obviously invited, and if you talk to Kidou at any point. Tell him he's invited too- we'll get the invitations sent to you two as soon as possible."

"Actually, it might be better if I came here personally for anything you want to give me. I'm travelling around the world so I probably won't see home for a long time."

Genda raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Travelling eh? Good for you. Just make sure you come here at some point. Your invite will be safe if that's the case."

Gouenji nodded in thanks. "I'm not certain if I'll make it on time but I will try. And, could do me this favour? If you do come into contact with Kidou, could you keep out meeting a secret, I don't want Kidou worrying."

Genda chuckled. Kidou wasn't royalty, but he certainly was able to worry much better than one. He nodded his head in approval; a good enough answer.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I guess. You staying here for long? 'Cause if you are, I can have a room arranged for you." Genda suggested before he looked at his friend's face. Neutral with hidden secret evident; probably best not to be nosy.

Gouenji shook his head. "Sorry, I just came here to... say hello to you and Sakuma- but time really has gone quick and I have to go again. The next village is west isn't it?"

Yeah... Gouenji's geography was good, so being the smartass he is- Genda nodded.

"Yeah, Aliea's up north as always. By the way, if you get the chance- you should see the Aliea statue." Genda advised while Gouenji nodded. A while ago- halfway through the conversation- they'd moved to under a tree so there were no eavesdroppers. Good choice- since there was more people out and about now.

* * *

Mere minutes passed before Gouenji found himself leaving Teikoku at 10.40am- travelling up north to the next village. He knew he should've checked the village first to see if Fubuki was there, but his intuition told him that if Fubuki wanted to escape his enraged village- he wouldn't go to the village nearest to it- in fact, to be fair; Teikoku had probably heard about the fiasco and were well prepared with armour and crosses.

"I hope my intuition is right." Gouenji muttered to the air, unaware of the eyes that were watching his movements, unaware of the teeth that gleamed in the shadowed sunlight, but most of all; unaware of the predator that was cloaked in the shade.

As the atmosphere got quieter, Gouenji felt like he was being watched and quickened his pace, only to soon hear the sound of growling. Swiftly turning around, Gouenji only just dodged a charge from a wolf cub that was most likely trying to be like its daddy. Gouenji ran. Not even considering the fact the wolf was actually chomping down on some sort of deceased animal, most likely a dead kitten (poor cat).

"So this forest has bluebells?" Gouenji breathed as he looked back at the empty distance- feeling quite freaked out and scared. What if the next wolf isn't a cub?

The breeze that flew past Gouenji gave the male a shock because he thought it was a wolf snarling- so he decided to move. Quickly, to the next village; Aliea- which seemed to be very long away, so maybe Fubuki was there.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

'_I wonder what will happen next.' _Gouenji thought to himself before he clutched his sac and continued the long journey.

* * *

**So yeah, Teikoku is the nearest village to Inazuma. Then you have Aliea- where we'll meet Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno, Haruya, Saginuma ect... (And then they go into I'll take over the world mode! And wear super funny pyjamas for alien costumes!) **

**As we can see, Fubuki is not in Teikoku- and just so you know this; he never will be in Teikoku- it's too near Inauzma.**

**As I said before, thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed before and I hope you review again. Your support makes me happy and I smile at the positive feedback I get. Flames however... -Fire in eyes- These flames will burn your flames to dust and I will personally make sure my (Bookworm's) white tiger deals with the problem. XD**

**Bye readers. Blah, blah, blah!**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Hi everyone, I'm back again! 15 reviews! WOW! Major thanks to everyone who's supporting this story, I really appreciate it! This is the last chapter I do these shout outs... well maybe until a way later chapter/chapters, so for now, enjoy this chapter.**

_To: StarLikeShadow, KysShish and Mayo134;_

**Thanks for the support guys, and don't worry; I will update soon, so I hope this keeps you busy until then. **

_To Guest and Tython01;_

**I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the review.**

_To: Medicine;_

**I know, I can't wait to make the Aliea kids pop up either, and I still need to make a start on that NaguAtsu story! Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Hunt for the Witch.**

**Chapter Three: Journey.**

* * *

Walking through the lands was really starting to take its toll on the young man who walked alone. Sweat dripped from him in what could be compared to bucket-loads; fortunately, the other people walking about were almost alike; so he was no outcast.

"Why on earth did it have to be this hot?" the turquoise haired male muttered as he wiped his forehead in an attempt to shield himself from the rays. Dull gold eyes strained as they shifted from side to side; taking in every site they saw. As soon as the main junction came, the man pondered for a moment before continuing to walk on straight ahead.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This heat is unbearable." Gouenji groaned, by the looks of the sun's position, it had to be about 1pm or something like that. Many miles of land had his footprints engraved within them; hidden from surface yet deeper than the surface.

Although the heat was really well... hot, Gouenji knew time waits for no man, even if he only just managed to escape and run away from home. So he shut up and carried on walking up west where he prayed Aliea was nearer than he expected, and even if it wasn't; just let there be no one who knows Gouenji there.

"The Aliea Statue." Gouenji murmured, realising he'd once studied the Aliea Statue.

It was meant to be one of the finest creations in the West and the well respected statue was meant to be in memory of the late founder of Aliea.

As the minutes passed, the incognito royal male looked in slight amazement as he gazed at the rusty gates of what had to be his next destination. Maybe that coal haired man could help?

"Excuse me sir?"

...

"Excuse me sir?"

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, I was merely in my own world, now what is it you need." This man had a face to remember, strict gold eyes, an almost long looking nose and a mature expression plastered to him, what with his formal greeting of a bow, and his current posture. Hands besides sides, no slouching.

"Is this... Aliea?"

"Aliea, oh yes, it is, do you have some sort of business here or are you merely here for relaxation or a new start?" Saginuma asked, causing Gouenji to give him a puzzled look.

"Uh... I guess it's... relaxation." Gouenji thought, knowing he had to be careful of what he said as well as pass off as a good person since the hood wasn't coming down until he got inside.

Saginuma nodded as he allowed Gouenji to continue without another question. 'Thank God.' Gouenji was thinking as he walked in an almost normal gait. Upon entrance of the new village; Gouenji felt an almost calming spirit wash over him, like it was telling him something; though the thought actually made Gouenji shudder for a moment since he'd never considered a spirit coming to him like in those plays the actors his father hired often performed, when he was a kid.

The area around Aliea wasn't as loud as Gouenji had once expected, but that made it easier to think. Although Gouneji highly doubted the Fubuki would be anywhere in Aliea or near it, so Gouenji started to look around while passing many people like a green haired male in formal attire, along with his companions; a red head male with tulip-styled hair that blazed a molten red colour, a man with silver upward styled hair and a messy downward styled redhead- with hair that shone more than it did blaze.

Gouenji asked many people if they had seen his silver haired boyfriend- though the last part was changed to 'friend' in his questioning- but to his dismay, the silver haired people of the village were not Fubuki... well at least the silver-heads he had seen. It had to have been a good few hours of asking since he looked up and saw the sky dimming into the twilight hours of the night: as well as realised he hadn't eaten for a long time.

* * *

As the unnamed dull-eyed male continued to walk on the dusty streets, this time- he was alone. The air seemed to have cooled down a bit since the hours before.

"One of these days, I really will remember a sun hat..." he grumbled as he shook the almost non-existent sweat from his forehead; completely unaware of the flying figure in the sky who seemed to be looking down at him. As the trek continued, the flying figure continued to well... fly along too, until they reached further ahead.

And before you know it, someone or something was shooting down at the man, who turned in surprise before jumping to one side and watching the figure land on her feet almost perfectly. Instead of saying anything, she sadly looked at the male for about a minute, before stepping back and letting her wings flap her back into the air.

No words were said from the man; who could only look at the disappearing silhouette and sigh.

'She really does need to have more confidence in herself...' he thought before shaking his head and continuing his unknown journey.

* * *

As Gouenji pulled down his hood, he found himself admiring the interior. Simple grey tea coloured fabrics on simple furniture that didn't make the inn look too rich.

"Would you like to book a room sir? It's only 15 coins."

Gouenji stared at the blue haired woman who had snow white locks covering her ears and wore a simple white sleeveless dress with a grey long sleeved top underneath and brown knee length boots.

"Please. By the way, have you seen my... friend? He said he'd meet me here but he hasn't shows up yet." Gouenji carefully chose his words as he spoke to Reina.

"What does he look like?" she wondered as she handed over a key.

"Silver hair, peach-ish skin and blue-ish grey eyes."

Reina nodded as she thought about it. The visual image he gave wasn't very much to investigate with, but she tried to make her negative response as helpful as possible. Even though he hadn't yet found his love, at least he had a place to stay.

"Sorry hun', I haven't seen anyone who might fit that description, but I'll tell them you were looking for them if I find them." Reina responded. Gouenji nodded as he thanked Reina for her help and advice anyway and made his way to his room.

When Gouenji was safely behind closed doors, he sighed as he ran his hand through his long hair.

"I will find you Fubuki," he looked at the little box he'd carried with him. "I promise."

* * *

**AN: Oh thank god this chapter's finally finished! I have been updating and uploading recently and I figured I should get rid of this document and upload it already!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Your support was really appreciated.**

**You know what to do so I won't say it. You know what I hate so don't you dare post any! And apart from that, hope you enjoyed chapter 3- and be patient for chapter 4... I really should update Angel's and Demon's at some point before next YEAR!**

**Still, that is something I will do later, for now- this is what I'm giving you.**


End file.
